1. Field
The following description relates to a method and a device for performing voice recognition using context information.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of voice recognition technology has led to an increasing use of voice related applications in various devices. The voice recognition technology may be applied to, for example, device control, Internet searches, dictation of memos and messages, and language study. Such commercial applications are provided to smart devices.
However, technical limitations in, for example, accuracy in recognition, may inhibit further expansion of applying the voice recognition technology to more fields. For example, isolating a language including commands has been be mainly used for voice recognition in lieu of sentences and inquiries. To increase the accuracy in recognition, a conventional method of training an acoustic model and a language model in information collected from unspecified sources may be used. However, a considerable difference in speech expression characteristics among various users may restrict construction of an overall model and thus, an optimal performance may not be easily achieved from the voice recognition.